Children enjoy drawing, painting, and playing with bright and multiple colored toys and other pieces. Numerous designs are known for providing simple activity centres or drawing tools comprising a flat board onto which paper, or the like can be attached and onto which, a child can attached letters, shaped designs, or the like, or draw free-hand to produce an image.
While these types of devices are generally well received by most children, it would still be advantageous to provide an activity toy that would allow the child to “paint” a picture using brightly colored pieces, and then be able to collect, sort and re-use those pieces to produce additional images.